


Day 23: Shibari

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Scott’s always had a kink for being tied up, but he’s never experienced anything like this. Kira found a book on Shibari and show’s Scott how good rope bondage can really be.





	Day 23: Shibari

Scott looked down at where Kira was knelt at his feet clad in only her underwear. She was completely focused, hands moving gently over his skin as she wrapped the first silk ropes around Scott’s legs carefully, working her way up his body in an intricate pattern that he was excited to see the end result of.

“So where did you learn to do this again?” He asked, gasping as her hands brushed against his cock and balls as she started to loop the ropes around his hips now.

“A book I found while doing some research on Japanese culture.” She explained, glancing up at him with a smile before looking back to the task at hand. “I don’t think the owner of the book store knew what Shibari was when she put the book on the shelf with the others.”  

“Probably not if it was on the regular culture shelf. This is pretty cool though.” Scott said, trying to keep his hands still at his sides like he’d been asked.

Kira made the first loop around one of his wrists, making sure it wasn’t too tight before making the first real knot and continuing on to do the same action on the other side. “Remember, if you don’t like how it makes you feel we can stop.”

Scott huffed a laugh at that. “I will, promise.”

“Safe word?” Kira asked, pausing in her weaving of the ropes to look up at Scott again.

“Inhaler.” Scott said with a roll of his eyes. “You know I like being tied up, I really don’t think I’m going to have a problem with this.” He noted, watching the way she crossed the ropes over his lower stomach, twisting and knotting them into a diamond like pattern that would go all the way up the middle of his torso.

“Shibari uses the placement of knots over pressure points to relax the person being tied up and aid in their reaching sub space. It’s not the same as just having me tie your hands to the headboard, Scott.” Kira explained pausing in her work to look up at him again. “Are you sure you really want to try this? We can stop. I can just tie you up like we usually do.”

“Kira, it’s fine. I know you were looking forward to trying some of the designs you saw in the book, and I want to try this.” Scott assured, giving her a broad smile.

“Okay. But if I don’t like how you’re reacting we’re stopping.” she said before going back to her work.  

Scott nodded then closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the ropes being wound around his body.  

Somewhere around the time the knots on his sides reached his elbows he noticed his head had starting to go a little fuzzy. Like he was floating almost.

“You good?” Kira asked. She was standing now, hands paused over the center of his chest where she was making the next diamond shaped knot.

“Mmm. Yeah…” Scott hummed, eyes opening slowly as he smiled at her.  

“How do you feel?” She asked, hands going back to their work. She didn’t have much farther to go before she could make the final loops over his shoulders and tie the ends of the ropes behind his back

“Floaty…” Scott said, smile going a bit dopey. He felt good, and the ropes on his skin were soft. He flexed his muscles underneath them, enjoying the way they held him tightly.

“Kneel for me?” She asked, realizing it’ll be easier to finish her work with him like that.

“Mmmkay.” Scott said, keeping his eyes open long enough to see as he carefully went to his knees. He let his eyes slip closed again once he was down.

“You look so good like this.” Kira noted as she made the final knots with the last of the rope. When she was done she ran a and through Scott’s air, letting her nails scrape lightly over his scalp.

Scott sighed, leaning into the gentle touch. Everything felt good. The ropes on his skin, the soft carpet of their bedroom under his knees, the feel of Kira’s skin on his as she ran her hands over his shoulders now, tracing along the edges of the ropes with her fingertips.

“Hold still.” Kira said before stepping away. There was the click of a camera shutter, and then her hands were back on him. Stroking over his arms, then his chest, trailing down the spaces between the ropes before stopping just above his navel. “What do you want.”

Scott hummed, processing her words a bit slowly. “Touch me?” He mumbled. He was half hard, body more relaxed than he’d been expecting it to be. When Kira would tie him to the bed it was always in a rush, something fun to make the sex more interesting. But the process of her tying him up using Shibari had been different. Slow. Methodical. Intimate in a way he hadn’t experienced before.

Kira pressed a kiss to Scott’s forehead before moving to kneel in front of him. She put one hand on his cheek, guiding him to tilt it forward until his forehead rested against hers. The other hand coming down to wrap around his cock before she began to stroke him to full hardness.

Scott gasped at how warm her skin felt against his, eyes finally opening again to look into hers as she did what he had asked. He tried to keep his eyes open, tried to focus on hers, but his whole body felt like it was vibrating from how good she was making him feel. He let his eyes slip closed again, mouth hanging open as he moaned and began to pant.

“That’s it. Come on, Scott, I’ve got you.” Kira said, free hand going around to settle on Scott’s lower back. She pulled him closer, hand moving faster as he rocked his hips into her strokes. She could tell he wasn’t going to last long, the physical side of being in sub space making everything more intense.  

Scott came with a gasp and a cry, hips faltering in their movements to meet Kira’s hand. She stroked him through it, her other hand helping keep him steady as he swayed a bit on his knees.

“That’s it. You did so good, Scott. I’ve got you.” She said softly as she guided Scott to sit down once he was finished. “I’m going to get you out of these ropes and get you cleaned up, okay?” She said, waiting for him to open his eyes and give a bleary nod.

Fortunately, they had planned ahead, and everything she needed was on the night stand. She stood up long enough to grab a bowl of water, a wash cloth, and a knife before returning to Scott’s side.

He had his eyes closed again, his breathing already starting to return to normal a bit. She cut the ropes where they crossed over Scott’s back, Making them fall away quickly. Once they were cut she tossed them aside before wetting the wash cloth with the water that was still slightly warm and gently wiping Scott down everywhere she could.

“I need a drink.” Scott said, blinking open tired looking brown eyes.

Kira smiled before leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “Okay. You want the juice or the water?” She asked, setting the washcloth aside and moving to stand.

“Juice.” Scott said, watching her go over and grab the bottle of apple juice that had been setting on by their other supplies.

She took the cap off before handing it over. She watched him drink, relieved that he seemed to be coming down just fine. When half of the bottle was gone she took the rest and set it aside. “Let’s get in bed and cuddle.” She said, holding out a hand for Scott to take.

Scott looked at her hand a moment before taking it. “But you didn’t get to…” he trailed off, pouting that sad puppy pout of his.

“I’m fine. You can help me later. For now let’s just cuddle and take a nap.” She said, still giving that sweet smile of hers as she pulled him the short distance to their bed and pulled the soft covers back.

Scott climbed in first, groaning at how good the sheets and blanket felt against his skin as he settled in. When Kira joined him he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, nose pressed into her hair so he could breathe in the scent of her shampoo. “You’re right, that is totally different. I liked it though.”

“Good, because there are other designs I want to try on you.” She mumbled, snuggling close and letting Scott wrap himself around her. “Now get some rest.”

“Mmm, yes ma’am.” Scott said before yawning. He was out like a light before Kira could scold him for calling her ma’am.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the photo at the end, I found it on google when looking up shibari
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
